


Under Your Skin

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bodyswap, Canon Era, M/M, Merlioske-friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Uther hated sorcerers.  He particularly hated ones that he caught in bed with his son.  Burning was probably too good for them, but the crowds always seemed to enjoy it and Uther liked to think of himself as a benevolent king.  But burning powerful sorcerers can sometimes have unexpected consequences.In which Uther gets a taste of his own medicine.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 313
Collections: Finish that Fic Merlin!, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC bingo square 'bodyswap'  
> Not betaed, apologies for all errors

Merlin’s life in Camelot had been good so far. 

He had secured an apprenticeship with the court physician as soon as he had arrived in Camelot. Not long after that he’d managed to get a high ranking post in the royal household. His friends around the court were numerous. Most importantly of all he’d won the trust, confidence and eventually the love of Prince Arthur.

It was that last part that had got him into trouble.

“Clearly you are enchanted, Arthur,” Uther announced.

Of course there could be no other reason why his son could have been found face-down and butt-naked, hands fisted in the sheets, moaning with pleasure, allowing his _servant_ to fuck him into the mattress. Arthur had actually been enjoying the unnatural act.

Sorcery was the only answer Uther appeared able to think of.

“I love him, Father,” Arthur declared.

Uther’s expression had hardened. And that was when Merlin’s life stopped being good and started going downhill. Or, rather, down to the dungeons.

“You’ll burn at dawn!” Uther roared.

It was strange the way that Uther always waited until first light to burn sorcerers. It was never a burning at supper time, or an afternoon tea flambé. It always had to be dawn. Merlin didn’t really understand it. It was far more practical to do away with someone immediately as far as Merlin could see.

As he was led away by an apologetic Sir Leon and a stony-faced Sir Gwaine, Merlin could hear Arthur arguing with his father. Their angrily raised voices echoed after him, neither man willing to give way. 

“Perhaps Arthur will make his father see sense?” Leon hoped as he marched Merlin through the castle. 

“Like hell he will,” Gwaine grumbled. “Don’t worry, Merlin, we’ll get you out tonight. I’ve had enough of this place anyway.”

Merlin wasn’t worried. He had plans and escaping wasn’t part of them. “It’ll be okay,” he assured his friends cheerfully. “It had to come out sometime.”

Gwaine laughed and slapped him on the back. Leon frowned at him, and Merlin realised that perhaps neither knight realised that he actually _was_ a sorcerer and thought he meant something else. 

“Bet Arthur didn’t want it to!” Gwaine crowed. “Ah you should have seen old Uther’s face, Merlin! He was fuming! Would have been better if you’d let Arthur top!”

“It would have been better if you’d locked the door,” Leon advised.

Yes. That was true. That would have been very wise.

“Would have been better if you’d let me know you were putting on a show so I could come and watch!” Gwaine put in. 

Leon gave a heavy, long-suffering sigh, and led them down to the dungeons.

“Sorry about this, Merlin,” Leon told him a few minutes later as he locked the cell door behind Merlin.

“I’ll ask Gwen to bring you down some dinner,” Gwaine promised. “And like I said, we’ll be back.”

\---

Gwaine did return. Unfortunately he returned in chains and was locked in one of the other cells, cursing loudly. Percival, Leon and Elyan all ended up down there too. That was after Arthur himself had been brought down and also been locked up for the night. Arthur was still yelling at his father as the key turned in the lock, even though King Uther was many floors above them. But then he stopped and called to Merlin instead.

“Merlin, I’ll get you out, I’ll find a way! I promise!”

There was no way that Arthur was getting out of that cell. And Merlin wouldn’t have wanted him to because Arthur would only end up getting hurt. No, Arthur and the knights could all stay behind bars where they were safe. Best not to tell them that though. It wouldn’t do their egos any good at all.

“Arthur,” he called back, “don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.”

And he did. It was quite cunning, even though he did say so himself. It was a bit insulting that Arthur didn’t appear to believe him though.

\---

It was an excellent morning for a burning, Merlin thought.

He smiled at Sir Bedivere and Sir Kay as they unlocked the door to his cell and let him out. “Thank you, gentlemen,” he said. “And I must say the stale bread and water was particularly flavoursome this morning. What an excellent hostelry you run.”

“Merlin!” Arthur called as Merlin passed.

“Don’t worry,” Merlin repeated. 

Poor Arthur looked frantic with worry. Merlin was certain Arthur had not slept a wink all night (and neither had the rest of them thanks to Arthur’s constant demands to speak to the king). 

“How are you so calm?”

Merlin just waggled his fingers at him, knowing that Arthur at least would understand what he meant. But instead Arthur simply looked even more worried.

“You can’t do that!”

“What’s he going to do? Burn me for it?”

“That’s not funny! Merlin!” Arthur called after him. “I love you!”

Merlin smiled to himself. “I’ll see you soon,” he replied. “Love you too.”

He was rewarded for that with a swift slap round the head by Bedivere, and almost tripped up the steps.

“Unnatural,” Bedivere growled. “We’ll see our prince freed from your sorcery.”

Clearly Bedivere was one of Uther’s devotees. Well, that would be amusing, Merlin thought.

The pyre, as always, had been built in the centre of the courtyard. Merlin could see Gwen and Morgana huddled together at the front of the crowd, both of them in tears. Gaius was at their side, watching the proceedings grimly.

King Uther was standing up on his balcony, watching over proceedings. He actually smiled when Merlin was brought out. It wasn’t a pleasant smile, full of vengeful loathing, delighted at what was about to happen.

Merlin was quite pleased about it as well. He nodded to Gaius as he was led past him. Gwen sobbed harder – he did feel quite bad about that – and clung to Morgana.

“Let him go, Uther!” Morgana shouted. “Merlin’s no sorcerer and you know it!”

Merlin allowed himself to be tied to the stake in the middle of the pile of dried wood. He had the spell all ready. It was just a matter of timing it perfectly.

It was a spell that he’d practiced with Gaius over and over. A safeguard in case this ever happened to one of them. Merlin was confident that it would work. This would be the very last time that Uther tried to burn a sorcerer.

“Merlin of Ealdor,” Uther bellowed. “You have been found guilty of sorcery. The punishment is death. And let everyone here see how Camelot deals with those who practice magic. Sir Bedivere, light the pyre.”

“No!” Gwen screamed as Bedivere approached with a torch.

“You’re a monster!” Morgana shouted up at Uther.

Merlin spoke the incantation, his eyes glowing gold…

And then suddenly he was up on the balcony, looking down at the crowd below.

“Sorcery!” the young man on the pyre shrieked. “Sorcery! Stop! I am your king! Stop! I order you!”

Merlin smiled.

“Sir Bedivere,” he called. “Wait. I wish to light the pyre myself.”

“Yes my king,” Bedivere replied with a bow.

“And Sir Kay, can you let my son out of the dungeon. Those knights too. They’ve been there long enough.”

Kay scuttled off back to the dungeons. 

Evidently the spell had worked perfectly. As Merlin, in Uther’s body, strode through the castle, everyone he passed bowed their heads. The fear radiating from them all was palpable. No wonder Uther thought he was untouchable, that he could do whatever he liked.

Outside in the courtyard, Merlin’s body was still tied to the stake. The consciousness within it was struggling frantically, still shouting that he was the king.

“The sorcerer appears to have lost his mind,” Merlin commented. He noticed that Gwen and Morgana had both stopped crying and were staring at him in astonishment. Him, not Uther in his body. Gaius must have told them what he’d done.

“Sorcerer!” Uther yelled from the pyre. 

“Please be quiet,” Merlin told him. “I’m considering benevolence. Perhaps I won’t burn you after all. Sir Bedivere, may I?” He held his hand out to take the torch. “Now be silent, young… serving person.”

Uther’s eyes widened but he did have the sense to be quiet. Which was good because Merlin wanted his body back. Staying in Uther’s body had definite advantages (all the bowing and respect was brilliant, really) but one enormous disadvantage to Merlin and Arthur which didn’t even bear thinking closely about. 

“I have decided that we should be more tolerant of sorcerers here in Camelot,” Merlin continued. He looked around at the crowd, his smile widening as he saw Arthur running up the steps leading from the dungeon. “We won’t be burning young Merlin here. And from this day forth, magic is no longer banned. Big cheer for me please!”

There was a few moments of confused hesitation, and then Lady Morgana led the cheers. Arthur slowed to a walk, then just stood there beside Merlin looking confused.

“Father?”

Merlin very gently tilted his head towards the man on the pyre, just enough for Arthur to see. Arthur gaped at him, then at Uther, then back at Merlin. Slowly his expression changed into one of revulsion.

“That’s got to change back,” Arthur muttered to him. “That’s horrible. Ugh. That’s actually worse than that grumpy old man you turn into sometimes. Gods, I can’t even look at you! Either of you! I feel ill!”

Enough was enough, Merlin decided. Time to change back. Besides, although Uther was nowhere near as achy and creaky as old Dragoon, there were still enough aches and pains to make Merlin long for his own body as soon as possible.

“Magic is legal again!” Merlin cried. “Three cheers for the king! Someone get that handsome young man down off the pyre!”

Uther was glaring at him with utter hatred, but didn’t struggle. 

“Very good! I declare a feast day in Camelot to celebrate! Everyone enjoy it!” Merlin called. “Arthur, Morgana, Gaius, serving boy, come along to the throne room.”

He didn’t wait to see if they were following or not. It was great being king.

\---

Uther, on being turned back to himself, was of course livid.

“I’ll have you arrested and burned!” he yelled as soon as he was himself again. “Guards! Guards!”

Merlin had anticipated that and locked all the doors to the throne room behind them.

“You’ve already tried that,” he pointed out. “It didn’t go very well for you. Besides, magic is legal now.”

“Not for long!” Uther promised. “Guards!”

“It will look quite indecisive if you go back on the new law so quickly,” Morgana agreed. “Besides, you seemed so sure. I’ve never been prouder of you,” she added sweetly. “Such a brave and intelligent speech. The people were delighted. Everyone is so happy!”

“If you try it again,” Merlin warned, “the same thing will happen. You can’t stop me.”

“ _Please_ don’t try,” Arthur said with feeling. 

“Gaius!” Uther turned to the physician, no doubt thinking he was his only hope of sanity.

“It might be best to let this go, Sire,” Gaius told him. “As the lady Morgana says, people are very happy with the new law.”

“But this _sorcerer…_ You’re banished!” he snarled at Merlin.

“Merlin’s staying with me,” Arthur put in. “If he leaves then I leave too.”

“Also what are you going to do if I stay? Burn me?” Merlin asked. He saw Morgana turn her head away, trying to hide a smile at that.

Uther stared at him for a moment then turned away, clearly furious.

“Arthur!” he demanded. “You’re to cease your… _perversions_ with this… _creature!”_

Sadly for Uther he wasn’t going to have any success there either. 

\---

It had been an amazing day. Once Uther had understood (and had demonstrated to him a second time) the futility of his attempts to get his own way on so many things, Merlin had been able to join his friends and celebrate. 

At least he’d offered a sort of olive branch to Uther – there had been a deep, nagging pain in his shoulder that Merlin had noticed while ‘borrowing’ the king’s body. A quick spell was able to ease that. In time Merlin hoped he would also be able to ease some of the king’s anger at him. But that was likely to be a while off. 

He hadn’t realised just how many people would be relieved by the removal of the magic ban. And those amongst his friends who hadn’t already known about his magic were keen to hear tales about what had really happened on many of their escapades. It was late by the time Merlin and Arthur got back to Arthur’s rooms. 

“So,” Arthur began, “we’re agreed that you’re never doing that again?”

“Unless I need to,” Merlin agreed, smiling at the disgruntled noise Arthur made in response to that.

“You’re definitely you now, yes?” Arthur checked. “Because, honestly Merlin, the alternative is too horrible to think about.”

“I’m me,” Merlin assured him. “Don’t worry.”

“Good,” Arthur kissed him fondly. “And next time just turn him into a rat or something.”

“Think nature already did that.”

“He’s still my father…”

“You’re not disagreeing with me!”

Arthur sighed, and shut him up with a kiss, pulling him towards the bed. “Just make sure you’ve locked the door this time,” he urged.

It was tempting. But Merlin supposed Uther had probably suffered enough for one day. 


End file.
